Bewitched slave
by Shizuka1996
Summary: What will happened if Hotaru took a taste of her own medicine,literally. What will poor Mikan do when she became the slave ? of Hotaru? Lemons! Lots of lemons!


Hey guys!

This is Shizuka1996!^^My first yuri fan-fic!

Please seat back, enjoy and review!

* * *

" Oi! Baka, wake up! It's end of homeroom and the class is almost empty!" Said a certain raven-haired girl to her childhood best friend/crush, Mikan. "Mmm?" murmured the long-haired brunette, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Ah, Hotaru-chan, Good Morning!" Mikan smiled cheerfully at her best friend, oblivious to the seething-with-anger/ irritation Hotaru in front of her. Well, at least until she received a Baka-punch smack on the face. " OWWW! Hotaru-chan! What was that for?" complained Mikan, rubbing the now swollen part of her face.

"'Good Morning', my ass! The sun is almost setting already and the classroom is empty except the two of us! We better get the hell outta here or I will missed dinner, all because of you!" She yelled.

"Fine, fine. Relax. Chill. Hotaru-chan, I get it." Said Mikan, raising both her hands in surrender, "but you don't have to hit me, you know? It hurts and you could just TELL me. T-E-L-L? TELL? I'm not as dumb as you think, Hotaru-chan. " She whined.

It's true, Hotaru thought. She really have matured over the last few years. She is now able to accept, control and utalise her new found Alice perfectly. That stealing alice had causes us so much trouble and pain that many of our friends had suffered because of it. She now went intensive training with her mother who had first hand experience with it. _Hah. She even got promoted to the special star rank which was even higher than me!_ Hotaru mused.

After everyone returned back to their dorms, Hotaru decided to go back to the lab to check on the latest experiment she was secretly working on. It was a potion to let the person who drank it follow their own instincts and act with restrictions. It is colourless and odorless. In other words, it looks and taste exactly like plain water. That's why they say that appearance can be deceptive. No one would ever think that such a plain cup of "water" could contain so much destructive force if fall on the wrong hands.

Hotaru finally completed that potion within that night and fall asleep in the laboratory, completely exhausted. She was so proud of that potion she separated the potion into two cups. Little did she knew that there was still a little bit more potion in the test-tube and spilled it into her mouth when she collapsed in exhaustion!

Hotaru woke up the next morning with a massive headache and was in a seriously bad mood. _Damn, I should have taken a painkiller before I left for school this morning,_ Hotaru thought as she walk to class. She was expecting Mikan to come jumping on her as she did every morning to greet her but she did not do that. In fact, Mikan wasn't even in school today! Hotaru was worried about Mikan and thought that she looked very shag yesterday. _Damn, I want to see her!_ Her instinct screamed out to her.

Suddenly, in the middle of the class, she surprised everyone by running out of class and was heading to the dorms. She just wanted to see Mikan. The Mikan who was her first friend...the Mikan who came chasing after her after she was sent to Alice Academy…the clumsy Mikan…the stupid Mikan…the selfless Mikan who was almost killed by Persona for protecting them…the cheerful Mikan…the girl that she fall in love with…the persistent Mikan …the annoying Mikan…All she could think about is Mikan Sakura and she have to see her now! She had always loved Mikan not just as a best friend but more than that…so much more than that. She dare not tell Mikan about her feelings because she was afraid that Mikan would not return her feelings and it would ruin their friendship.

**Mikan's POV**

Mikan was lying in the sick bay with a massive headache that came up suddenly. She recalled what happened this morning;

**Flashback**

She woke up this morning feeling fresh and awake without any sign of headache. She then went to Hotaru's bedroom to wake her up but was told by her robot-look-alike that Hotaru did not come back yesterday. She went to check the lab as Hotaru would sometimes sleep there. "Hotaru-chan!-knock-Hotaru-chan! Are you in there? I'm coming in !" Mikan said, knocking on the door. She opened the door and saw no one in there. She must have went to school by herself first, without waiting for me. Again. _That meanie_, Mikan thought. She was rather thirsty at that time and looked around for something to drink. She saw two cups on the table and thought, _Hehe, even though Hotaru-chan told me not to touch anything in her lab countless time…Ah, well…I don't think taking a small sip would hurt or anything…_However, her small sip ended up draining the entire cup…

**End of Flashback**

"Mmm-hmm, that's all I could remember. It seems like I blacked out and the robot brought me back here…" Mikan sighed and rubbed her temples. She took out her private book and began writing on it. This particular book is her darkest secret. No one knows about this book where she writes all her erotic fantasies about Hotaru.

Yes. She was in love with Hotaru. She thought she was a lesbian but it seems that she only feel this way about Hotaru. She did not want to tell Hotaru about her feelings because Hotaru was always so mean and cold to her, but that was the thing Mikan liked about her. Her stuck up personality…the Ice Queen…Her intelligence…Her mean attitude…All she can think of is Hotaru Imai when……...

"BOOM!" Mikan got the shock of her life when the door was flung opened and _ta-da…._there she was, panting by the doorway. "Hotaru?" Mikan gasped, not believing her eyes. _What was Hotaru doing here? She should be in school right now, not here! _

_Crap… What am I doing here anyway? God… I'm losing my mind… Where's Mikan? Is she alright? What's wrong with me? Why am I so impulsive today? _Hotaru's thoughts raced as she panted at the doorway, vision blurred……

………_Hotaru_………_Hotaru_…… A faint voice caught her attention as adrenaline pumped through her blood. Her vision cleared and saw Mikan's face zoomed ten times up close, frowning in concern. She gave a small cry and clung on to Mikan like a lost child who had found her mother, sobbing like a baby. Mikan was bewildered, what exactly had happened to make Hotaru lose control like that?

"Hush…..Hush…..It's okay…..Don't cry…." Mikan cooed, stroking her raven hair, like a mother comforting her child. When Hotaru calmed down a little, Mikan

"Hotaru, what happened?" Mikan probed gently. "Shouldn't you be in school right now? Why are you here? I thought there was a VIP coming to Gakuen Alice especially to meet you?"

"I was worried about you when I didn't see you in class and I was so scared when I heard that you were sick. So I came." Hotaru mumbled against Mikan's chest, blushing in embarrassment. Mikan couldn't believed her ears, Hotaru A.K.A the Ice Queen is actually worried about her! For a moment there, Mikan thought their feelings are mutual but it is not possible. How could it be possible, Hotaru must have thought of me only as her childhood best friend……

It was such an unexpected answer that she burst out in hysterical laughter. Hotaru pull back and glared at Mikan, obviously offended. However, Mikan was in no condition to care about Hotaru, she was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of her eyes. "Haha…Hotaru…haha…the Ice Queen…is worried about me? HAHAHAHAH!" She was rolling on the floor, laughing without a care in the world.

A vein popped in her head and she turned around, about to leave. Mikan noticed that in time and grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. "Ne~ Hotaru, I'm sorry……Are you mad?" She whined, giving Hotaru her cute puppy-eyes. Hotaru softened but decided to give Mikan a hard time. She gave Mikan her usual emotionless face and said, "Yes, I won't forgive you this easily."

Mikan's face fell and Hotaru took sadistic pleasure in seeing her suffer. "I'm so sorry……Please forgive me……I will do anything for you as long as you forgive me…" Mikan said, tears filling up her eyes.

"Anything? Without any complains?" Hotaru asked, an idea forming in her head.

"Yes. Anything!" Mikan nodded eagerly.

"Alright, from now onwards, you are my slave. You are to do whatever I asked you to do, quickly, efficiently and without any complain. Is that clear?" Hotaru ordered.

* * *

Haha. No lemons in first chap. Please review and gimme your opinions,alright?


End file.
